What I absolutely LOVE about Marching Band
by Lisha Jan
Summary: I know this is completely overdone but I love this list!


Things I love about marching band:

Dancing around in my pants

When I forget to button my buttons a nice senior, usually my drum major, will button them

Having senior friends

Winning best guard because they are all amazing

Joining in their screaming thing that they do before each game

Being tight with my trombone brothers

Laughing with the section leader about how someone's on something

Having weird competitions like, who can bounce the highest off their seat

Having the Band Director look at you really weird when you're a participating in said contests

You can start singing your part in the show and at least one person will join in

Having the Drum Major telling you to shape up and be better

Showing everyone what you've got

Doing happy jacks

Laughing so hard while doing happy jacks that you can't finish

Dancing during lunch to an iPod hooked up to some speakers

Pushing 7 cafeteria tables together so everyone can eat together

Being gone the day that your section is in charge of cleanup

Playing games on the bus including one that involves holding hands in a circle

Band moms asking if you are doing séance or praying

Daring someone to slap the Drum Major on the butt

Laughing when they do it

MOTH ON YOUR BUTT!

Yelling inside jokes out randomly during practice

Beating everyone else to opening set

Falling asleep on the band room floor

Waking up with your section leaders spit valve right over your face

Laughing hysterically because you're so tired that everything is funny

Having everywhere on your face sunburned except where your sunglasses go

Making fun of the way the Drum Major itches his nose

Getting him to laugh too because he knows it's true

Randomly busting out in to song

Everyone singing the same song you are singing

Waltzing in my band uniform with my favorite clarinet

Making the tall saxophone catch you when you run up to him and jump

Telling everyone the tall saxophone is your brother

The only cool tenor is really my brother

Having people just barely realize that he's my brother

People telling us we laugh the same

When alumni come they share great secrets

Talking to said alumni about your older siblings because you have tons of them

Getting great blackmail stories about your siblings to tell to their fiancé

Having their fiancé laugh so hard at the story

Seeing the look on their face when they hear that story

Getting the annoying song from the show stuck in your head months after band is over

The guy mellophone having the annoying song for their ringtone

Hearing the original version of the opener and asking for a CD with it on it

Marching band is just one huge family

Pain is temporary, Pride is forever

Coughing "Skanks" after the dance team performs and getting you section leader to laugh

Being the last freshman in when doing drill downs

Getting out when the Drum Major calls a slide and not know what it is

Dancing in the stands with the suzis

Getting the guard members to let you play with the flags

Choreographing my own solo to do while the trumpet is playing her solo

Knowing the band sucks but loving it anyway

Telling the REAL story about the invention of football

Dancing to the music that they play during the soccer games during practice

Screaming the names of the soccer players to see if they can hear you

Lining up and doing a dance with a bunch of friends that you learned at a church camp

Hugging the seniors at the practice in the auditorium

Crying because you're going to miss all of them so much

Going through the line twice because you want to give them hugs again

When you hug them the suzis pick you up

Beaming when your band wins at a competition

Being sad because it's the seniors last competition

Freaking out because I screwed up really bad

All the seniors tell you their horror stories to make you feel better

Laughing about the time the Drum Major fell over his freshmen year

Finally figuring out the drill to the third song

Laughing at the two guys in my section who get hit in the head with a flag because they don't know the drill


End file.
